


The Sun Will Set for You

by Calieus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I made myself sad, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: Five times Prompto kissed Noctis, and the one time Noctis kissed Prompto.





	1. Sometimes Beginnings Aren't so Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic, chapter title, and some inspiration taken from Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park.  
> Many thanks to my awesome friend Pan for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Prompto stares at the King’s Knight “game over” screen with a blank expression. Even after spending two hours playing, it didn’t help much with distracting his thoughts from Insomnia’s demise. He turns off his phone and sets it on the counter next to him. Then Prompto tries to curl further into the couch of the caravan than he already is. His toes grip the edge of the couch and he wraps his arms around his legs. As though that will somehow calm his rattling thoughts. Prompto rests his head on his knees and glances over at Noctis. For the entire time since they got back to Hammerhead he’s been quiet, hands clenched together in a tight fist, head down, and his eyes blank. Any attempts made to try and talk to him were met with glares, so Prompto went straight to the caravan to give Noctis space. Yet after a couple of minutes he came in, not saying a word as he sat down a couple of inches away from Prompto. The atmosphere far to tense, but Prompto never once tried to intrude. Until now.

He lifts his head up and turns to face Noctis who doesn’t seem to notice him. Prompto stares at his still form for a bit then he opens his mouth to speak, but Noctis beats him to it.

“Why,” his voice is sad and quiet. “Why did this…have to happen.”

Prompto’s face turns into an expression of regret and sadness. How is he supposed to answer that? He opens his mouth anyway and tries to form any sort of words that might offer even the tiniest bit of reassurance.

“I don’t know,” Prompto says. While he knows this answer is the truth, deep down Prompto feels a pain in his heart that tells him that this answer isn’t what Noctis needs.

Lifting his head up Noctis turns to face Prompto at last and then he feels his heart break. Noctis looks sad, his mouth is drawn in a straight line, hair covering his eyes, and the dim light of the caravan gives him a soft yet sad glow.

“I…I should have been there Prom. Or at least tried to have gotten back to Insomnia sooner,” Noctis says this with cracks in his voice. “Then maybe…none of this would have happened.”

“Even if we did get there, what could we have done?” The words fly out of Prompto’s mouth before he could think about them. Noctis gives him a look of surprise. “We wouldn’t have been able to stop this would we? Regardless if we were there or not…it probably would have happened regardless.”

As soon as his words finish Prompto instantly regrets them. Noctis’ expression changes to sadness and then he turns away from Prompto.

“I’m sorry!” he shouts. “I didn’t think about what I was-”

“Prompto. It’s fine, I understand.”

“But-”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Prompto frowns, but he doesn’t protest any further. He turns to look at the door to the caravan, maybe he should go. However, once that thought leaves him, Noctis speaks.

“I know that you’re right Prom,” his voice is so small that Prompto almost doesn’t hear him. “I’m just…mad at myself for everything.”

Prompto doesn’t think about what he does next, his body decides to move on its own. He gets up from his spot and moves to stand in front of Noctis. Then Prompto leans forward and hugs him, arms wrapping around his chest. Noctis lets out a gasp of surprise and Prompto squeezes him.

“Prom?”

“Noct,” he says. “You don’t need to keep blaming yourself.”

_I can’t bear to keep seeing you like this._

He feels Noctis shift in his arms.

“Though, who else will shoulder the blame?”

Prompto moves to face him, but he doesn’t remove his arms. He gives Noctis a sad smile before he leans forward and presses his forehead against Noctis’. There’s a small sound of surprise from Noctis and Prompto sees his eyes widen a bit before they settle back to normal. Prompto could stare into Noctis’ eyes all day, they’re kind, soft, and beautiful, though now is not the time nor place for this. He closes his eyes and nudges Noctis’ nose with his own before speaking.

“You don’t need to,” Prompto whispers. “This is going to sound completely selfish of me, but I…”

He trails off yet again.

“…And?”

Prompto removes his arms, opens his eyes, and places his hands on Noctis’ face. He settles into the offered comfort by nuzzling against Prompto’s hands. Prompto can feel his face turn a bit red, but he doesn’t let that bother him as he chokes out his next words.

“I can’t stand seeing you take on more weight that isn’t your own. Yes, I do know that’s one of the many responsibilities of a king, but you’re my best friend and seeing you having to bear so much breaks my heart.”

Noctis’ eyes widen before he closes them just as a single tear rolls down onto Prompto’s hand.

“Prom,” he says. “I wish I didn’t have to take on so much more pain, but I don’t have much of a choice in this you know? Hardly anything in my life ever has been and with how things are right now, it’ll be expected of me to handle this on my own.”

At that Prompto pulls himself away, but his hands never leave Noctis’ face. He stares at his face searching for some sort answer other than the one Noctis just gave. All Prompto finds though is a sincere smile. He can feel the onslaught of tears wanting to escape, but Prompto tries to remain strong and holds them back.

“I…why?” Prompto asks. “Why does it have to be this way?”

Noctis blinks and a few more tears fall onto Prompto’s hands.

“If I had that answer, I wouldn’t be here trying to make myself pretend everything is okay.”

With that one simple sentence Prompto can no longer keep it together. His eyes go blurry and he lets out a sob. He removes his hands from Noctis’ face and brings them to his own face to try and wipe the tears away. Though he doesn’t get far as warm hands grab his own and pull him away to where he’s now looking straight into Noctis’ own tear stained face.

“It’s not fair Noct,” Prompto says. “None of this is.”

“I know.”

Then Noctis gets up and starts pulling Prompto towards the caravan’s bed. His eyes never leave Prompto’s, even as he gets onto it and lays down. Prompto follows and then he’s on top of Noctis with his face buried in his shoulder and their legs a tangled mess. He’s as warm as the setting sun which only serves to make Prompto cry even more. Noctis tangles his free hand in his hair and gives the one he’s holding a squeeze. It’s a gesture Prompto is all too familiar with and even now it serves to help calm his nerves.

It takes a while for the tears to stop, and once they do Prompto lifts himself off Noctis to place his forehead against his once more, their mouths a few inches apart. He takes in his eyes; blue and calm though they’re also red from his own tears. Prompto is the first to speak.

“Is it alright if I…” he trails off. “Can I…kiss you?”

He feels Noctis nod.

With that Prompto leans down and closes the remaining distance between them. His lips meet Noctis’ in a delicate, warm kiss. It’s one that sends warmth flowing through Prompto’s body and makes him feel a bit at peace. A kiss that says more than words ever could.

Prompto pulls back ending the moment after only a couple of seconds. He still hovers over Noctis who is giving him a kind yet sad smile and Prompto can only smile back. Even if things don’t get better at least for this one instance Prompto can pretend that everything is fine.


	2. Luvha Dume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Emil (Sacrifice/Karma) from the NieR: Gestalt/Replicant soundtrack.  
> Thanks again to my friend Pan for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Noct…do you hate me?” The question comes out of Prompto’s mouth in such a natural way that it almost sounds like something he says all the time.

Noctis looks away from his phone and stares at him with a look of shock from his own bed.

“What the hell kind of a question is that?” he asks. “I don’t hate you Prompto, never in my life would I ever even think of that. So, why did you even think of it to begin with?”

Prompto looks down at his clasped hands.

“We don’t talk like we used to,” he says.

“What do you mean?”

“After the night of Insomnia’s fall, you’ve been avoiding me,” Prompto explains. “Avoiding eye contact, short conversations, and staying far away from me…”

“Prom, what are you getting at?”

“Are…you upset at me for kissing you?”

No answer.

“...I’ll take that as a yes then,” Prompto answers. “I’m sorry!”

“No, I’m not upset about that,” Noctis says. “It was my own decision and yours as well. We both needed it anyway, so there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Prompto looks up at Noctis and give him a frown.

“Okay, then why are you avoiding me if that’s not the reason?”

Noctis looks down.

“It’s…complicated.”

“Okay,” Prompto says. “Then why is it complicated?”

“…I can’t tell you.”

It’s with those words that Prompto feels a sense of dread overcome him. He looks down at floor and brings his hands to rest in his lap. Letting out a sigh, Prompto asks his next question.

“If it’s so complicated,” he begins. “You can tell me about it you know? Even if you don’t say the reason.”

“Prom…it’s not something that you would understand.”

Prompto jerks his head up and looks at Noctis with a hurt expression.

“Not understand?” he asks. “Are you taking me for a fool Noctis?”

“No!”

“Answer me then Noct. I just want to help you.”

“I know,” Noctis says. “…But I can’t even help myself so what’s the point?” He looks away from Prompto.

Prompto lets out a noise of frustration. He knows Noctis is stubborn with his feelings. Though he always manages to coax them out of him, or sometimes Noctis tells him out of the blue. Though as of now neither of them have accomplished trying to get the other to talk. 

“Fine. If you’re going to continue to be stubborn, I’ll just leave.”

He gets up from his bed and takes a glance at Noctis. His hands are balled tight in his lap, hair over his eyes, and shoulders tense. Prompto looks away and starts making his way to the door. Then a hand is on his wrist that causes Prompto to turn around. Noctis is still not looking at him.

“…I’ll tell you,” his voice is almost too quiet. “Just promise me you won’t leave.”

“…Fine.”

With that, Noctis lets Prompto go, his hands return to his lap. Prompto stands there, waiting for Noctis to speak out whatever is he wants to say. He crosses his arms and leans his weight on one leg. Several minutes tick by and Noctis still isn’t saying anything, so Prompto averts his gaze away as he speaks.

“Noct…”

“I…why is this so hard.”

Prompto walks over and sits on the bed next to Noctis. He takes a glance at Noctis and notices the scowl of frustration on his face.

“I’m…I just…”, Noctis forces the words out. “Dammit, how do I put this into words…”

All Prompto does is sit there and watch as Noctis tries to form any sort of words. He feels a bit bad for what’s going on, but he knows that if neither of them talk this out it will come back and hit them later.

Prompto hears Noctis get up and then he’s standing right in front of him. Hands place themselves on Prompto’s shoulders and then Noctis is pushing him back on the bed. Noctis follows right after him. Once Prompto is on the bed Noctis removes his hands from Prompto’s shoulders and places them on the side of his head. Then he leans down and presses their foreheads together, breaths mingling. Prompto stares into his eyes and is overcome with warmth. Noctis’ eyes are filled with love.

“That night in the caravan,” his voice soft. “I realized something and like a coward I ran away from that something.”

“…Why?” The question is nothing but a mere whisper off Prompto’s lips.  

“I had realized that my feelings for you go far beyond simple friendship,” Noctis says. “And I ran away from them because I would only hurt myself even more.”

Prompto’s eyes go wide.

Noctis’ voice wavers as he speaks his next words.

“I’m a prince wanting to avoid it all because by being in love with you it makes me wish for a normal life. And I can never have that like you can, so I tried to make it all go away by trying to bury these feelings into the ground.”

“Noct…”

“I’m so damn selfish Prompto. All I want is to be with you and yet I can’t,” Noctis’ voice turns sad. “I don’t even know if you feel the same, but least I got it out, right?”

Prompto can only stare into Noctis’s eyes with shock. He cares for Noctis so much that it eats away at his heart constantly, and to know that Noctis feels this way. It fills him with love and sorrow. How could anyone love him when Prompto can’t love himself? Noctis places his hands on Prompto’s face and the next words he speaks make Prompto’s heart cry.

“You’re beautiful Prompto,” his words are so soft. “Everything about you is so beautiful that I don’t know how much longer I can keep avoiding how I feel.”

“Noctis…”

He looks Prompto straight in the eyes.

“I’m not…beautiful,” Prompto chokes the words out. “I can’t even love myself.”

“You are,” Noctis’ words are soft.

“N-no I’m not. You’re the one that is Noct.”

Noctis rubs his nose against Prompto’s.

“I think you are though.”

Prompto closes his eyes as he feels his face burn. How did it even come to this? First Noctis admits he loves him and now this. Prompt’s heart can’t take much more of this.

“Prom…look at me.

He opens his eyes and is met with blue eyes looking at him with pure love. There’s also a small hint of sadness in Noctis’ eyes and Prompto knows why. Instead of words he reaches up puts his hand behind Noctis’ head, then he eases him down and captures his lips in a kiss. Noctis removes his hands from Prompto’s face and grips the front of his shirt. He then pry’s Prompto’s mouth open and slips his tongue into his mouth. Noctis kisses like he fights; fast, hard, and agile. Prompto gasps in surprise as Noctis licks around his mouth in hurried motions as their lips move in feverish haste. He gives Noctis’ hair a tug and that makes him moan into Prompto’s mouth. It sends shivers down Prompto’s spine. He then wraps his arm around Noctis and pulls him closer, their bodies flush.

Noctis pokes at his tongue and Prompto responds by pushing past and entering Noctis’ mouth. As he licks around Noctis moans into his mouth and grips his shirt tighter. Prompto feels like he’s going to die, the sounds Noctis is making sound beautiful. So, Prompto kisses him harder and gives his hair another tug. The moans are like music to his ears that Prompto wishes he could hear all night, but air is becoming a problem. With one last lick Prompto pulls away, a saliva trail connects them, but it breaks after a second.

It takes a minute for them to catch their breath and once they do regain it, Prompto is the first to speak.

“I love you Noctis.”

Noctis buries his head into Prompto’s shoulder.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad...again. This chapter was actually supposed to be fluff, but it didn't work out. So, I re-wrote the whole thing and ended up with more angst. 
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who left a comment or Kudos on the first chapter! ;_; I love every single one! <3


	3. Like the World Makes Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Heart by Sleeping at Last.   
> Thanks to my friend Pan for looking this over for me once again. You're awesome! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Prompto snuggles further into the hotel bed as he lays there relaxing. After spending the whole day running around Altissia he’s exhausted. Prompto sighs in bliss and closes his eyes as he tries to make himself sink further into the soft mattress.

“I could take a nap.”

“It will have to wait.”

Eyes fly open and Prompto turns his head to see Ignis sitting on the opposite bed.

“Oh, hi Ignis,” he says. “When did you get in here?”

“Just now.”

“Okay,” Prompto says as he gets up to sit on the bed. “Is there something you need?”

“I have something I need to discuss with you.”

“Yes?”

Ignis pushes his glasses up then he clasps his hands together, places his elbows on his knees, and his expression turns serious as he stares at Prompto. He gulps.

“I’ve become aware that his highness has grown rather fond of you Prompto.”

Prompto shifts on the bed.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,” Ignis responds. “Noctis is in love with you.”

With those words Prompto feels his heart stop as he sucks in a breath. His hands grip the blanket and he starts to sweat a little. Ignis is going to yell at him, isn’t he?  

“You okay there Iggy? Sure, you didn’t hit your head?” His voice holds a bit of nervousness. “Noctis in love with me? That’s crazy talk.”

“I’m perfectly fine thank you. However, that is not important,” Ignis’ voice is stern. “I know his highness loves you Prompto, no need to deny it. I’ve heard the whispering when you two think no one is listening.”

Prompto gulps and averts his gaze down.

“...When did you find out?”

“That is none of your concern,” Ignis says. “What is important though is that you do know what you’re getting yourself into yes?”

“…Yeah.”

“That you know this will only end in heartbreak for the both of you?”

“Of course, I know that Iggy,” Prompto looks up. “Both me and Noctis know that this won’t be a happy ending, so we try to make the happiness last while we still can.”

Ignis continues to give Prompto a serious look.

“Since you both know this won’t end happily, then why haven’t you done something to end it?”

Prompto casts his eyes down.

“It was discussed a few times,” he says. “But neither of us could bring ourselves to do it.”

Gripping the blanket even more, Prompto braces himself for the worst. He hears Ignis sigh and Prompto looks up. Ignis took off his glasses and is rubbing his forehead in exhaustion.

“Iggy…”

“If you two don’t want to end it, then do know that you’ll only hurt yourselves even more.”  

Ignis gets up and places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. It’s comforting.  

“I only want the best for both of you,” he says. “Do be careful from here on out.”

 “...Okay.”

* * *

 

Prompto sits on the pier near the hotel, legs dangling off the edge and camera in his hands. He flips through the pictures he took for the day; one of the entrance to Altissia, a picture of the docks, and a picture of Noctis smiling straight at him. Prompto pauses at that one and smiles. Every so often he will manage to grab a rare picture of Noctis with a more genuine smile than the half ones he normally gives. He feels himself ease a little, but then Ingis’ words repeat in his mind;

  _That_ _you know this will only end in heartbreak for the both of you?_

“No need to remind me twice.”

Putting his camera aside, Prompto looks up at the evening sky and sighs. He knows that what both him and Noctis have is coming to an end. Heck Prompto knew right from the start that it wouldn’t last for long, even in the times that he did attempt to deny it. Noctis will get married, fulfilling the treaty and bringing some peace as his duty as king, whether he even wants it or not.

“It’s not fair,” he says. “None of this is.”

“Whoever said life has to be fair?”

Prompto looks away from the sky and towards Noctis. He stands next to Prompto with his arms crossed and his expression unreadable.

“I can wish it, can’t I?”

Noctis lets out a small laugh.

“Okay,” he says. “We both can wish for better days then.”

“…Yeah.”

Prompto watches Noctis tighten his arms. He turns back to looking at the sky before speaking.

“Ignis knows you know. He came to talk me about it.”

“What did he say?”

“That this will all end in heartbreak,” Prompto’s voice wavers. “For the both of us…nothing that we both already know.”

He hears Noctis shift beside him and then he feels Noctis attach himself to his side. Warmth spreads through Prompto like honey, and he finds himself smiling a little. Noctis grabs his hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“I hate that Iggy’s right,” Noctis’ voice is almost a whisper. “We both knew that it would come to this, and yet we always denied it.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Prompto asks. “It’s not like we wanted it to come to this.”

“Yeah…”

Noctis snuggles closer to Prompto and rests his head on his shoulder. Prompto leans his head against Noctis’ and closes his eyes. He takes in the offered comfort with a sad smile. Even if this is the last time Prompto and Noctis have any peace at least they remained together. Prompto opens his eyes and speaks, his voice above a whisper.

“What are we going to do?”

“Forget everything,” Noctis says. “Just for one last night, we should forget it all.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“By taking you on a date.”

Prompto looks at Noctis and blinks.

“A date?”

“Yes, Prompto, a date.”

“Our first and last one…”

Noctis squeezes his hand.

“Try not to think about that,” he says. “We’re supposed to ignore everything. For now.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Noctis gets up and Prompto almost whines at the loss of warmth. He holds out his hand as Prompto grabs his camera.

 “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

He takes the offered hand and once Noctis pulls him up he then gives Prompto’s hand a squeeze before he tugs Prompto away from the pier. Prompto smiles as Noctis drags him along the busy street of the hotel. At night Altissia is beautiful, lights shimmering off the water, the stars shining down with a clear sky, and all the people look happy. Prompto hopes he looks just as happy as they do. He squeezes Noctis’ hand as they pass by the hotel and towards the gondola.

“No dinner first?” Prompto teases.

“I mean, if you don’t want food then that’s fine.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding,” Noctis says. “Dinner is first then a ride around the city.”

“So, romantic,” Prompto says right as they reach the gondola.

 Noctis steps on it first and Pormpto follows right after him. They sit on the end of the gondola and the driver looks at them with a happy smile.

“And where might the cute couple be going tonight?” The driver asks. 

“To Maagho.”

“Alrighty then.”

 Prompto glances at Noctis with a look of shock.

“You’re taking me there?” he asks. “That place is expensive! The cheapest thing they have costs 2,800 gil!”

“For you it’s worth it,” Noctis says. “And I saved up enough to get us both something. Won’t be the 300,000 gil dish like I wanted, but we can both get the cheapest thing there.”

“What!? You wanted to get the 300,000 gil dish!?”

“…Yes?”

Prompto can only look at Noctis in shock.

“300,000 gil is a lot!”

 “What? No, it isn’t.”

“To you maybe, but for a plebian like me 300,000 gil is enough for me to buy a house.”

Noctis shrugs and Prompto lets out a sigh of disbelief.

“…You’re insane you know that?”

“Yeah.”

The smell of food reaches Prompto’s nose as they enter the floating marketplace. Even though he went here earlier, it never fails to make him be an awe at its beauty. They reach the station and get off.

“Call if you need a ride back.”

Noctis still holds Prompto’s hand even as they go and sit down at the bar’s counter. Weskham greets them with much enthusiasm.

“Gentlemen, how are you this fine evening?” He asks.

“Doing good, thank you,” Noctis says. “We’re here on a date.”

Prompto feels his face heat up a bit.

“Is that so? Well then, what can I get the lovely couple tonight?”

“Two orders of the Wood-Smoked Fish,” Noctis says.

“Coming right up.”

Weskham goes away, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone for the time being. Prompto looks at Noctis with an amused smile.

“I should have known you would pick fish.”

“Of course, I would,” Noctis says. “…And because that’s all I could afford.”

 “Okay.”

For a while Prompto forgot that they were still holding hands until Noctis squeezes his.

“Enough about the food. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“You.”

Prompto stares at Noctis with a look of shock.

“What?”

“…Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“You know practically almost everything about me,” Prompto grips his seat with his right hand. “What else is there?”

“There’s always something,” Noctis says. “Tell me about something that makes you happy.”

“Photography.”

“Anyone could guess that Prompto. Something else.”

Prompto thinks for a bit.

“Being with you,” he says. “Spending any sort of time together with you makes me feel happy.”

The blush that forms on Noctis’ face is a light shade of pink. Then he takes his free hand and covers his face. Cute.

“That was so cheesy Prompto!”

“I’m being honest here!”

“Gentlemen, your food is ready.”

Prompto looks back to Weskham and lets out a gasp. In his hands are two plates of the Fine Caviar Canapé.

“Weskham, is that what I think it is?”

“Our most expensive dish,” he says as he puts the plates down. “It’s on the house.”

 “Are you sure?”

“It’s the least I can do,” Weskham says. “You boys enjoy yourselves.”

He walks away and Prompto is left a tiny bit stunned.

“That was nice of him,” Noctis says.

“Yeah.”

Noctis lets their hands go and Prompto’s hand twitches at the loss of warmth. He looks down at the expensive food and his mouth waters. It looks too good to eat, but his stomach says otherwise as it lets out a growl. He picks up the fork, cuts a piece off, and raises it to his mouth. Flavors of sweetness and sour explode in Prompto’s mouth, it tastes so good. He lets out a happy sigh.

“This is so good!”

“I’m glad that you’re happy.”

Prompto almost doesn’t catch Noctis’s words, they’re only just above a whisper. He turns to face him and his heart explodes. Again, with the warm smiles.

“And are you happy?” Prompto asks.

“Of course,” Noctis’ voice is as warm as his smile. “When I’m with you I always am.”

* * *

 

Prompto takes a careful step back onto the gondola, even though there’s lights it’s still dark and he can never be too careful. He sits down in his previous spot and Noctis sits down next to him.

“Where to now gentlemen?”

“Can we get a ride around the whole city?”

“Alrighty.”

The gondola takes off and Prompto leans back to enjoy the ride. Once they reach the outside of the restaurant he looks down at the water, it shimmers from the city lights and ripples from the sailing of the gondola. He would admire it some more if not Noctis poking him in the arm.

“You going to stare all day at the water instead of the gorgeous view?”

Promopto turns to face Noctis.

“The view of the city? Or do you mean you?”

“Of course, I mean me,” Noctis teases. “Okay I mean the city.”

Letting out a laugh, Prompto scoots closer to Noctis, grabs his hand, and places his head on his shoulder. 

“We can gaze at it later,” he says. “I found a spot earlier that gives a great view.”

“Then the ride around the city is for nothing?”

“No! The ride is great, but I’d rather stay like this,” Prompto says. “For the time being.”

Noctis lets out a small laugh.

“Alright.”

With that Prompto closes his eyes and relishes in both the calming ride and Noctis’ warmth. He could fall asleep right here from how relaxed he is and he almost does. Until Ignis’ words echo back into his head.

_That you know this will only end in heartbreak for the both of you?_

Prompto opens his eyes and frowns. Why now of all the times? He tries to bury the thought and focus back on the ride, but it’s too late the words are already implanted into his head. Prompto lets go of Noctis’ hand and then buries his face in his hands.

“Prom?”

“I’m sorry,” he says. “Iggy’s words…they’ve come back to haunt me.”

“Can we get off at the next stop?”

“Of course.”

Warm arms wrap around Prompto’s shoulders and pull him close. He snuggles closer to Noctis as the gondola sails for a few more minutes before stopping. Their driver doesn’t say anything as they both get off, but Prompto hears Noctis mutter a ‘thanks’. They walk until they reach a small alley and then Noctis puts his hands on Prompto’s face.

“Prom, look at me.”

He looks up into sad blue eyes.

“I’m sorry…for ruining the night.”

“No, don’t be sorry. This was bound to have happened sooner or later, we could only avoid it for so long.”

“…Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s go to that spot you found,” Noctis says. “That should be better than here in an alley.”

Prompto nods and Noctis takes his hands off his face. He grabs his hand and they walk out of the alley and towards the spot that Prompto found. Neither of them say a word.

* * *

 

The spot that Prompto found overlooks the entire city from a bell tower that’s right next to the Port West gondola station. He lets go of Noctis’ hand and shimmies his way around the gondola, water soaks his shoes, but he’ll be fine. Once Prompto is on the dry platform he heads straight to the ladder that’s in front of the bell. He places his hands on the cold metal and climbs up, Noctis follows behind him. They don’t say anything as they sit down on the edge right next to the ladder, legs dangling. Prompto grabs Noctis’ hand again and attaches himself his side, head on his shoulder.

“Sorry for ruining our date.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Noctis says. “…We’ve avoided this for too long.”

“It was fun…while it lasted.”

Neither of them say anything, Prompto soaks in this one last moment he’ll ever get. He takes out his camera, might as well capture the moment.

“Can I take a picture?” he asks. “For the memories.”

“Go ahead.”

Prompto removes himself from Noctis and adjusts the camera’s settings. He then re-attaches himself to Noctis’ side and aims the camera down at them.

“Smile!”

Once the flash goes off, Prompto brings the camera down to look at the picture. It’s not the best thing Prompto’s ever taken, but it’s still a picture he’ll treasure forever. Both him and Noctis wear bright happy smiles that could melt almost anything.

“It turned out nice,” Noctis says. “Be sure to give me a copy sometime.”

“Of course.”

Prompto turns the camera off and puts it away, then he takes Noctis’ hand and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“So…this is it huh?” he asks. “The part of our story where everything ends in heartbreak like Ignis said.”

Noctis places his head on top of Prompto’s.

“I…I don’t want this to end Prom,” Noctis’ voice cracks. “What can I do to make this ending stop?”

With those words Prompto’s heart breaks and his eyes start to water.

“We can’t,” his voice almost fails him. “I wish we somehow could, but there’s no way we can.”

“Then…was all of this for nothing?” Noctis asks. “The kisses in times of need, our confessions, and all the time we spent together?”

“In some ways, it was…but in others it wasn’t,” Prompto explains. “I loved every single second that we spent together. None of it was any waste to me and I’ll treasure the time we had together forever.”

At that the tears start to fall out of Prompto’s eyes just as he feels Noctis start to shake.

“I’m so sorry that it had to come to this Prompto,” he says. “But do know that I will never stop loving you, okay?”

Prompto doesn’t say anything as he removes his head from Noctis’ shoulder and just like the previous times, he puts his hands on Noctis’ face and turns him around. The tears and the light of the city make Noctis look beautiful, even if the situation doesn’t dictate such a thing.

“Haven’t we been sad enough already?” he asks. “Why can’t it be a different ending for once?”

“…I wish I knew.”

With that Prompto doesn’t waste a single second in claiming Noctis’ lips. The tears mingle into the kiss, mixing in a taste of salt, yet Prompto doesn’t care as he moves his mouth against Noctis’ in a feverish haste. Noctis responds in the same fashion, tongue forcing its way into Prompto’s mouth. He lets out a moan as he moves one of his hands to the back of Noctis’ head, gripping the soft strands of hair. Noctis slides a hand along Prompto’s thigh, making shivers run down his spine. Prompto takes his other hand off Noctis’ face and grips the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Noctis puts his other hand into Prompto’s hair and give it a yank. He moans into Noctis’ mouth and scoots closer to him, making the hand on his thigh brush the edge of his crotch. It sends a shiver down Prompto’s whole body and while he would like to push further, this isn’t the place. Instead he yanks on Noctis’ hair one last time and swallows the moan that comes with it. Then he breaks the kiss.

Prompto sucks in a large breath and he sees Noctis do the same as they try to collect their bearings. They remove themselves from each-other and go back to sitting along the edge. The tears are gone for the time being, but the sad feeling in Prompto’s stomach doesn’t leave.

“For one last make out session you didn’t hold back,” Noctis says between breaths.

“Neither did you,” Prompto says. “Any further and we might have…done some regrets.”

“It would not have been a regret in the slightest.”

“Dude!”

“What?”

Prompto laughs, but it dies down as he looks towards Noctis with one last loving look.

“I’ll always love you Noct,” he says. “…Never forget that, okay?”

Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand and places it on his face. He then gives the sweetest most loving smile Prompto’s ever seen, it’s so warm and bright that it melts him right on the spot.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The half-way point. 
> 
> This chapter turned out longer than I anticipated. Anyways, from here on updates should be taking place once a week (maybe even two if I'm on a roll) now that I have everything planned and sorted out. Can't make a promise on the two part, but once a week at most. 
> 
> Many thanks for reading this everyone. ;w;


	4. A Lost Bird in a Clear Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Lost Bird by Syd Matters.  
> Thanks to my friend Pan for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Prompto leans against the train station railing and lets out a tired sigh. The tension in the air is at least a bit thinner, but it isn’t by much. Riding on the train and seeing his friends argue amongst each-other killed Prompto on the inside. More than anything at certain points he did want to say something, such as when Gladio told Noctis to get over himself. Though a small part of Prompto’s brain told him not to as it might have only made things worse. So, he sat there next to Ignis and took it all in as best as he could. Then once they got off the train, Prompto immediately went off from the rest of the group and no one stopped him.

He grips the railing and lifts his head up to look at the sky. It’s clear save for a few clouds, but all the same it helps to ease Prompto’s mind just a little. Though it doesn’t last long as his ears catches the sound of arguing making him open his eyes and turning to the source. Standing in front of the restaurant is Noctis along with Gladio who is giving Noctis a glare. Prompto tenses up as Gladio shouts out his next words.

“Why do you have to be so damn pathetic!”

“Shut the fuck up Gladio! You know absolutely nothing!”

“Oh, I know enough,” Gladio says. “Now pull your head out of your goddamn ass and start acting like a king!”

Prompto doesn’t have to see Noctis’ expression to know that Gladio’s pissed him off. Instead he gets a view of Noctis raising his fist and punching Gladio square in the face. He manages to startle him enough to where Noctis can deliver a swift kick to Gladio’s legs. Making him drop down to his knees just as Noctis shouts his final words.

“Fuck you Gladio!”

At that Noctis storms off towards Prompto’s direction and he quickly turns away as to not further anger him anymore. Prompto hears angry footsteps to his right descend the set of stairs that lead to the elevators leading to the marshes below. Once the footsteps reside he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Prompto’s never quite seen Noctis in such a rage before. He did hear a few stories back in Insomnia of the rare outbursts, but he’s never seen one till now. Prompto collapses to the ground and lets out a groan of frustration. What should he even do?

_You could go talk to him._

Prompto shakes his head at the thought. There’s no way he would be dumb enough to do that, not at all. After seeing Noctis punch Gladio there could be a good chance he would do the same to Prompto.

_You’re his best friend though, there’s a chance he could listen to you._

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Prompto lifts himself up off the ground and turns to look at the stairs next to him. This is indeed rather stupid, but if no one else will do it then he’s going to have to. He lets go of the railing and heads to the stairs. Prompto’s heart beats faster with every step he takes, but there’s no backing out now. Once he reaches the stairs he takes each one with a single slow step. The entire time his head is down and breath a bit rigid, though Prompto pushes on and before he knows it he’s off the stairs and on a wooden platform. He lifts his head up and the sight before him is beautiful. The sun filters through the area shimmering off the wood and metal. It’s peaceful and if anything, Prompto could spend a few hours here. Then he turns his gaze to the right.

Noctis sits on the walkway closest to the stairs with his head turned towards the sun. From the looks of it Prompto would assume he’s at peace, but he sees the clenched fist that tells him otherwise. Taking one last breath Prompto walks towards Noctis, his steps echo through the area so Noctis must know he’s here, but he doesn’t acknowledge Prompto just yet. He goes to the ladder leading to the walkway and climbs up. Once he reaches the top Noctis notices him.

“If you’re here to convince me to go and apologize I’m not doing it”. Noctis’ voice still holds anger.

“Um…would you be disappointed if I told you I’m not here to do that?”

Noctis turns around to face Prompto, his expression shows a bit of relief.

“Are you sure?”

Prompto nods his head.

“Alright…then why are you here?”

“I just want to talk…I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Look,” Prompto says. “If no one else was going to do it, it might as well be me, right?”

Noctis lets out a sigh, but he smiles at Prompto.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Get over here.”

Prompto walks to where Noctis is and sits down right next to him, his back leaning against the railing. Then Noctis immediately scoots over and attaches himself to Prompto’s side, his hand grabs Prompto’s in a tight squeeze and Noctis rests his head on Prompto’s shoulder. Neither of them say a word as they watch the sun set behind the marshes. The warmth between them offer’s Prompto’s mind a sense of peace, allowing him to forget all the troubles that have happened.

“Hey Prom?” Noctis’ voice is just above a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Noctis removes himself from Prompto’s side and scoots in front of him, blocking out the last remnants of the sun. Prompto gasps in surprise as Noctis climbs into his lap, he sits sideways and rests his head under Prompto’s chin. He lets out a sigh.

“So, warm.”

Prompto raises a hand and places it in Noctis’ hair, the soft black strands thread through his fingers like silk.

“If you were cold you should have said so.”

Noctis lets out a whine and Prompto laughs.

“Do you want to go back?” he asks. “To the trains bunks?”

“As long as Gladio’s still there I’m not moving.”

“We can’t stay out here all night.”

“Yes, we can,” Noctis says as he nuzzles against Prompto’s neck. “As long as I have you I’ll be fine.”

“You’re right about that,” Prompto agrees. “However, we still can’t stay out here. It’s windy and cold for one.”

“Okay, fine. We can go back,” Noctis says. “But if Gladio is out there I will not hesitate to punch him again if he comes near us.”

“Alright, but be careful when you do punch him.”

“You’d allow me too?”

“Yes?” Prompto questions. “…He kind of deserves it I’ll admit.”

Noctis doesn’t say anything to that and instead buries himself further against Prompto’s body.

“Carry me, back will you?” he asks.

“I’m not carrying you down a ladder.”

“When we’re on the ground.”

“Okay, deal,” Prompto says. “Get up.”

Removing themselves from each-other, Prompto stands up and brushes off any dirt that may have gotten onto him. He looks at Noctis.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Prompto nods and heads back to the ladder. He places one foot on it and grips the top before climbing down, Noctis follows right after him. By this point the sun is already gone leaving little light to see, but with careful steps Prompto lands on the ground with little trouble. Noctis appears next to him.

“Okay, so…how are we going to this?” Prompto asks.

“Just pick me up.”

“If you were a kid then yes that would be easy and simple, but you’re not a kid.”

“Well, I could sit down and then you can lift me up?”

“That could work.”

Noctis nods and sits down at the base of the ladder, knees raised. Prompto takes a few steps forward and bends down, he hooks an arm under Noctis’ legs and uses the other to go around his back. Noctis wraps his arms around Prompto.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

With a grunt, Prompto lifts Noctis up with little ease. He then adjusts his arms to get used to the added weight and turns towards the stairs.

“Try not to drop me,” Noctis says.

“I won’t.”

With one last adjustment Prompto begins the trek back to the stairs. Noctis buries his face into Prompto’s shoulder, hair tickles his neck. Once they reach the stairs Prompto tightens his hold and climbs onto the first step. Soon he’s climbing them with a steady pace his steps echoing out into the vast open space. Noctis sighs in his arms and Prompto lets a small smile grace his face. They climb the rest of the way with ease and as soon they reach the top Prompto looks around. No sign of Ignis or Gladio.

“I think we’re safe from any further scolding’s,” he says. “For the time being.”

“And let’s hope it stays that way,” Noctis grumbles. “Now, let’s get out of here before they find us.”

“Right.”

Turning right Prompto walks at a quick pace, passing by the diner car without so much as looking inside. Noctis remains still in his arms, even as they arrive at the entrance to the sleeping car. Prompto steps inside and heads down the small hall and to the last car.

“Can you get the door for me?” he asks. “My hands are full.”

“Funny,” Noctis says as he slides the door open.

Prompto steps inside the small compartment and turns back to the door, Noctis closes it. Turning back around Prompto takes a few steps until he’s at the bunk bed on the right. He leans down and places Noctis down on the bed. Noctis makes a sound that resembles discomfort and Prompto lets out a small laugh. Prompto then nudges for Noctis to scoot over, he does and Prompto crawls onto the bed with him. They situate themselves to where they’re lying face to face, legs tangled together, and arms thrown around each-other. Prompto stares at Noctis’s face; there’s bags under his eyes and he looks sad. He scoots forward until their fore-heads are touching, then Prompto speaks, his voice just above a whisper.

“…I’m sorry about…what happened to Luna.”

Noctis tenses up and Prompto sees his eyes waver.

“I…could have saved her Prom. She was right there and yet I couldn’t do anything.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything, how can he?

“I watched her disappear,” Noctis’ voice cracks. “Into a field of blossoms, while I tried desperately to reach out to her and no matter what I did I couldn’t.”

Tears start to itch at the corners of Prompto’s eyes as he tightens his hold around Noctis.

“And if that wasn’t enough…Iggy got hurt too and now Gladio’s mad at me for not doing enough…”

“You’ve done all you can Noct,” Prompto says. “More than enough. All this time you’ve tried your hardest an-”

“And it wasn’t enough.”

“No-”

“I’ve lied to myself for too long Prompto. No matter what I do, it’ll never-”

Prompto leans forward before he can think about what he’s doing. His lips meet Noctis’ in a haphazard kiss; noses bumping and faces at an odd angle. He hears Noctis let out a noise of surprise, but then his hands are gripping the back of Prompto’s shirt and his lips prying open Prompto’s mouth. The kiss is messy, tongues darting back and forth and hands roaming where ever they can. Prompto slides a hand up Noctis’ shirt, he touches smooth warm skin with a steady pace. Noctis shivers at the contact and moves his hand to Prompto’s hair, he gives it a small tug, making Prompto moan.

Noctis rubs his leg up against Prompto’s crotch, he gasps in surprise, making them break the kiss.

“This really isn’t the time for-”

“…Please?” Noctis’ voice cracks.

Prompto looks down then back at Noctis.

“Are you sure?” he asks.  

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then smut happened. 
> 
> I ended up getting stuck on this part despite having most it already written. Though I managed to resolve it so all is good. 
> 
> Only two more parts left. o.o I can't wait to get to them. c:
> 
> I have this thing called [a Tumblr.](http://fadingrequiem.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	5. Faded Fluorescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song of the same name by Lights & Motion.  
> Thanks to my friend Pan for looking this over for me.
> 
> Enjoy.

Prompto falls from the clutches of the device with a grunt that is then followed by a sigh of pure relief. He’s shaking so much, but at least he’s alive. Noctis’ hands are on his shoulders and Prompto turns to look at him. He almost starts to cry.

“You came for me,” his voice falters.

“Of course I did,” Noctis says. “I would never think to leave you behind Prompto.”

A few cold tears escape from Prompto's eyes. Noctis notices and immediately he throws his arms around Prompto. With shaking arms, Prompto returns the hug, melting into the offered warmth. It feels like forever since he last felt this.

“I hate to break you two up, but it’s best that we get out of here,” Ignis’ voice rings in Prompto’s ears. “Once we’re somewhere much safer you two can take as much time as you need.”

“Alright,” Noctis says.

Prompto lets out a small whine as Noctis releases him, a slight smile graces Noctis’ face. He stands up and holds out his hand to Prompto. Taking it Noctis helps Prompto stand up, his legs shake a little.

“Will you be able to make it?” Noctis asks.

“I’ll be fine,” Prompto says. “I think.”

Nodding, Noctis gives Prompto’s hand a squeeze and guides him out of the room. They all walk down the hallway in silence, Noctis’ hand never let’s go of Prompto’s. He stares down at the floor for the duration of the walk not knowing where they are. Sometimes he hears Ignis and Gladio say something, maybe to ask Prompto if he’s doing fine, but he never hears them. He simply keeps his head down, staring at his and Noctis’ locked hands. 

    Prompto’s not sure how long they walk for, but soon they come to a full stop. He looks up at long last and they’re standing in front of a door. Noctis turns to Ignis and Gladio.

“Can you give us a moment?”

“Take as long as you need,” Ignis’ voice sounds a bit sincere.

Before Prompto can process what’s going on he’s being led into the room, the door makes a loud click as it closes. The room is some sort of break room, Prompto notes. A few sets of bunk-beds line both sides of the walls, lockers in front of him, and finally the fluorescent lights that are much too dim. He lets Noctis lead him over to the back of the room, just behind the last set of beds on the left of the room. Noctis removes his hand and Prompto yearns for it to come back. Prompto watches Noctis take off his jacket and then his glove, he sets them aside before moving to be right in front of him. Concern filled eyes look back at Prompto with such sincerity that Prompto feels himself shake. Prompto then casts his eyes down to the fading grey floor just as Noctis moves to close the last remaining distance between them, he pushes their foreheads together. Noctis then wraps his arms around Prompto, enveloping him in pure warmth. Prompto lets out a shaky breath as tears start to fall down his face.

“Noct…”

“Yes?”

“I’m…glad that you came for me.”

Noctis doesn’t say anything as he hugs Prompto tighter and pushes their faces a bit closer. If anything, it’s almost like Noctis might kiss him and in some ways Prompto feels that he would, but something is always holding him back. Warm breath hit his face as Noctis speaks his next words.

“I can’t lose you,” he says. “I-I love you so much Prompto. You’re a light in my life that I can’t bear to live without.”

Any words that Prompto tries to speak become lodged in his throat, Noctis’ words are too kind and sincere for him to handle. The tears in his eyes come out full force and Prompto lets out a broken sob. He throws his arms around Noctis with so much force that they both fall to the ground with a thud. Prompto ignores the ting of pain and buries his face into Noctis’ shoulder as he grips into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“You’re safe now Prom,” Noctis’ voice trembles. “Okay? You’re safe and that’s all that matters.”

Nodding in response, Prompto hugs Noctis even tighter. A hand places itself into Prompto’s hair, carding through blonde locks with softness. He lets out another sob and then an arm wraps itself around him, pulling him closer. Prompto isn’t sure how long he cries for, but even as the tears stop he doesn’t pull away. Instead he lifts himself up and hovers over Noctis, their faces only centimeters apart. He stares into blue eyes that have a slight tinge of red to them from all the tears.

“Noct, you’re beautiful.”

“And so are you.”

The arms around Prompto let him go, making him whine at the loss of warmth. If Noctis heard that he doesn’t show any sign of it. Warm hands cup Prompto’s face, thumbs rubbing small circles into his cheeks and Prompto leans into the offered comfort. Noctis leans up to where his lips barely touch Prompto’s, warm breath soothes over his mouth. Prompto takes the hint and presses their mouths together just like all the other times.

This kiss is soft and warm. It sends a surge of warmth through Prompto’s body that reminds him of happier times. He removes one hand from Noctis’ shirt and places it in his hair, playing with a few soft strands. Prompto wishes this moment could last forever, but like all things it must come to an end.

Noctis is the first to pull away though he’s still close to Prompto’s face, lips hovering only a few centimeters away. The eyes that Prompto loves so much look at him with love and adoration.

“When this is all over,” Noctis’ voice is soft and caring. “Let’s rule together.”

Prompto smiles as he pushes their foreheads back together.

“I would like that,” he says.

“Then it’s settled, from today onward you shall be my queen.”

“Queen Prompto. That has a nice ring to it.”

Noctis uses his hands to lift Prompto’s face away and when he does Prompto’s greeted with a smile warm enough to melt Shiva herself.

“Thank you,” Noctis says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this done last week, but college duties and all that. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one...be sure to bring some tissues. :,)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fadingrequiem.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GinkoPhoenicis)


	6. Sometimes Goodbyes the Only Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park  
> Thanks to my friend Pan for looking this over for me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Noctis glides his hand along the counter of the Hammerhead caravan, a sense of nostalgia comes over him from the simple motion. In this same caravan is where he ended up falling in love and where he shared his first kiss with Prompto. Noctis lets a small smile grace his face, if only all his problems were as simple as falling in love.  

He hears the door to the caravan open with a creak and Noctis averts his gaze to it. Prompto steps inside, his boots making a thud against the floor. The dim lighting of the caravan allows Noctis to scan his features; bags under his eyes, some wrinkles, and a small smile on his face. Prompto looks like crap.

“Hey.” Prompto says.

“Hi.”

Closing the door, Prompto makes his way to the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him. Noctis smiles and walks over, sitting down in the spot next to Prompto. Immediately Prompto shuffles next to Noctis, plastering his body to Noctis’ side and resting his head on Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis puts his head on Prompto’s, soft blond hair tickles his cheek.

“Brings back memories,” Prompto says. “Of the first night we were in here.”

“Feels like it was yesterday.”

“For you maybe, but for me it’s been ten years.”

Noctis stiffens. Right…ten years.

“I didn’t know it would take this long.”

“None of us knew it would take this long Noct,” Prompto says. “Maybe it could have been shorter, but the Astrals aren’t exactly known for their timing.”

Noctis lets out a laugh.

“Still making bad jokes after all these years.”

“Hey, my jokes are genius. You laughed.”

“At how bad it was.”

Prompto snorts and Noctis swears he can hear Prompto’s eyes roll. Noctis feels Prompto shift a little closer, then he takes Noctis’ hand in his. Prompto’s hands are calloused and rough, but there’s still a bit of softness to them. Noctis squeezes his hand.

“I missed this,” Prompto says. “And I missed you.”

“Same.”

“When this is all over, we can do this again. Right?”

Noctis’ breath catches in his throat and his shoulders stiffen. The words are like a knife twisting into Noctis’ heart, words that promise a future that Noctis will never have. Prompto removes himself from Noctis’ side, then a hand is on Noctis’ face, turning him to stare into worried eyes.

“Noct?”

“Prom…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“For having to break your heart.”

Prompto’s face contorts into confusion.

“What?”

“I…” the words become stuck in Noctis’ throat.

“Noctis…”

Noctis squeezes Prompto’s hand and smiles a sad smile.

“This moment is the last one we’ll ever have,” Noctis says. “After all of this done, I won’t be here to see the sun.”

Prompto looks at Noctis like he’s gone mad.

“That ten-year slumber sure did a number on you.”

“Prom…”

“I mean, you can’t possibly be serious,” Prompto says. “Never see the sun again, what?”

“Prompto!”

The shout surprises them both, but it gets Prompto to stop his words. Noctis watches him tense up.

“When I met Bahamut, he told me that to bring back the dawn, I…need to sacrifice myself.”

“W-what?”

“It’s…the only way.”

“No!” Prompto shouts. “That…that can’t be!”

“I’m sorry Prompto, but it is. If I could have it any other way I wouldn’t choose this route, but I never got a say in this…like always.”

“There…there has to be another way!”

Noctis’ eyes start to burn.

“No,” he says. “This…is the only route.”

The expression that comes across Prompto’s is not something Noctis is prepared for; devastation. Noctis grabs Prompto’s shoulders just as the first sob cascades through the caravan. He pulls Prompto to him and shaking arms immediately wrap themselves around Noctis in a crushing hug. Noctis then in turn warps an arm around Prompto and places a hand in his hair. Even after ten long years Prompto’s hair is still soft between Noctis’ fingers. Noctis listens to Prompto’s sobs as he runs his hand through Prompto’s hair in comforting motions.

“You can’t go Noct!” Prompto cries. “I just got you back and now you’re leaving me again. This isn’t fair!”

Noctis squeezes Prompto tighter as he fights back the prick in his eyes.

“I know,” he says. “And no amount of apologizing will change how much pain I feel for having to do this.”

“And how do you think I feel? I spent ten years without you Noct. Ten long painful years where you weren’t by my side.”

The words hit Noctis like a knife stabbing into his heart. Then the prick in his eyes turns into tears, he lets out a sob. Noctis opens his mouth to speak, but the words lodge in his throat, the only sound that comes out is another sob. He feels Prompto shift around and then their foreheads are pressed together, the pressure hurts. Noctis stares into the blue-violet eyes that he loves, eyes that are full of remorse and longing. Hands place themselves on Noctis’ face, thumbs wiping at his eyes.

“Every single day for the past ten years, I looked at all the pictures we took together,” Prompto says. “To try and make myself think that you were still here with me, that no you weren’t gone. If only for a short while until I reached the end…”

Noctis tries to speak, but no words take any form. His eyes shed more tears as a wave of sorrow washes over him. He feels so bad for not being here for these past ten years when Prompto needed him the most. Noctis lifts his hand and places it on Prompto’s cheek, he leans into the touch.

“I’m-”

“Stop. I know what you’re going to say…that you’re sorry,” Prompto says. “And I know you are Noctis, but it hurts so much.”

The use of Noctis’ full name makes his breath fall short. Even though Prompto’s said his name plenty of times before, this time it bears the weight of a goodbye. Noctis reaches up a little and lets his fingers brush against the tips of Prompto’s hair. The softness if a welcomed touch.

“I…what do I even try to say to that Prompto?” Noctis asks. “I can’t say that everything is going to be fine, because it’s not. Once the sun returns, I won’t…”

Noctis’ words fail him as Prompto looks at him with pleading eyes. He knows what will happen if he were to dare to finish that sentence, that both of their hearts will be ridden to dust. Noctis swallows the words and rubs his thumb along Prompto’s cheek, wiping the tears away. Prompto looks away from him, staring down at the floor.

“I wore your shirt,” Prompto says. “Every night to make myself think you were still right beside me. Even long after the smell faded, I still wore it, because at least in a way it still felt like home.”

“Oh Prom…”

“There were some nights where I would dream of us. In each one we were happy, smiling without a care in the world, and in each-others embrace.”

“Prompto…”

“I want it back Noctis,” Prompto cries. “Those small moments of happiness where we didn’t have a care in the world. Even if they were short lived, at least there was always something to ignore the looming threat of eternal darkness.”

Noctis caresses Prompto’s face as the final words fall from his lips. He wipes away a tear and gazes into soft and tired eyes. Noctis smiles a sad smile that Prompto can’t see.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis says. “I love you.”

Closing the distance between them, Noctis presses his lips to Prompto’s. He closes his eyes as Prompto pushes forward. Even after all the years Prompto’s lips are still soft. Neither of them move and Noctis is fine with that. The gentle press of their mouths is enough to say more than what words ever could. Noctis is the first to pull away, he opens his eyes and Prompto looks back at him with a sad smile. The hand in Noctis’ hair twirls a few strands.

“I’m not ready to say goodbye,” Prompto says.

“You don’t need too.”

Prompto’s smile grows as a few tears fall from his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Noctis leans forward and hugs Prompto, head on his shoulder. Prompto returns the embrace, squeezing much too hard, as though that can somehow keep Noctis here. A part of Noctis wishes that it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I finished it! Been ages since that's happened. This update is late...but I blame life. Anyways, writing this was fun and I thank you all for reading this. ;w; Next project will be something much more happy. 
> 
> Play-list of all the songs that helped me through each chapter:  
> Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park  
> Emil (Sacrifice)- NieR Soundtrack  
> Heart by Sleeping at Last  
> Lost Bird by Syd Matters  
> Faded Fluorescence by Lights & Motion
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fadingrequiem.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GinkoPhoenicis)


End file.
